Daddy Ron
by daddyron404
Summary: Hermione reflects on how great of a dad Ron is. FLUFFY


Daddy Ron

All rights go to JK cause I am not her sadly.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Ron was the best dad. He really was. When she had been pregnant with Rose, Ron hadn't let her lift a finger, cause he thought making a sandwich would harm the baby. He always let her sleep in and he would bring her breakfast in bed. He even fulfilled all her food cravings and ran to the store at odd hours to get ice cream. She would also have her angry pregnant women mood swings, and Ron wouldn't argue back, he would just respond with, "yes love I will go get some," or "your right sorry". It was a totally different Ron. He was now the most caring and helpful husband.

When Rose was being born, Ron stayed in the room with her the entire time stroking her hair or letting her squeeze the life out of his hand, all while whispering comforting encouraging words in her ear. He even stayed through some of the more gory parts of the birth as well. He just went white and sat down in the chair beside the bed, but never let go of her hand.

She will never forget the look on Ron's face when he held their baby girl for the first time. His eyes were shining with tears and he looked down at the little baby with such a loving face-which then cause Hermione to start crying. They had sat there for hours while Ron held her and they just played with her little hands and talked to her, as they marveled how beautiful she was. Even after Hermione had fallen asleep clearly exhausted from the birth, Ron still held her and walked around the room bouncing her gently. When Hermione woke up she had found roses on her bedside table that Ron had bought her. That was when Hermione had decided on their daughter's name.

Over the next month it felt like Rose never left Ron's arms. It was true because aside from feeding, Ron would always change her diapers and rock her to bed at night. One of Hermione's favourite moments was on night when they were bathing Rose.

_Flashback_

_Little Rose sat in her little baby tub in the kitchen sink while Ron and Hermione attempted to bathe her. Well Hermione had tried to do it herself but Rose just wasn't behaving for her, so when Ron found her soaking wet in the kitchen with a fussy Rose, he took pity on her and went over to help._

_Ron went over to the tub and began to talk to Rose in a cute voice._

_"Hey Rosie baby, you got to let mummy and daddy give you a bath so you can be all clean," said Ron soothingly. He then started to tickle her little feet gently, causing her to giggle adorably, and reach her chubby arms out for Ron._

_"Not until you are clean sweetie," said Ron kissing her little hand. She then grabbed his nose, and Ron laughed. All the time Ron had been amusing her, Hermione had managed to finish washing Rose. She then grabbed a fluffy yellow towel and wrapped Rose in it and handed her to Ron. _

_As soon as Rose was in Ron's arms, she cuddled into the towel and curled up against Ron's chest. Ron then paced the room with a hop in his step, which calmed Rose down and she then eventually drifted to sleep. He then kissed the top of her little red hair that was coming in, and pulled her tiny footy pyjamas with little hippogriff on her and put her in her crib._

That was one of Hermione's favourite memories because she found out that Ron could sooth Rose with just his presence, which meant she would be a daddy's girl forever.

* * *

Whenever Rose woke them up crying, Ron would almost always get up with her instead of Hermione. She would sometimes hear Ron leave the room in the night, and she would follow him but stand concealed in the doorway and would just watch Ron take care of their baby.

_Flashback_

_Hermione awoke to hearing their daughter crying in the room over. She glanced at the clock and it read 3:47. She let out a tiny groan and was about to get out of bed before Ron stopped her._

_"I got her love," and he kissed her hair before leaving the room shutting the door quietly. _

_Hermione was now full awake now so she followed Ron to Roses room. She padded down the hall quietly, and stopped outside the door just watching Ron tend to their beautiful daughter._

_"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Ron while he gently rubbed her tummy over the railing of her crib._

_Rose just continued to cry and reach out for Ron. He then of course gave in and lifted his baby girl into his arms. He placed her upright against his chest, and stroked her red hair soothingly. Her crying almost immediately deceased into little whimpers. He would then continue to soothe her by whispering "Daddy's got you honey, Daddy's got you". Minutes later she was cuddled up against his chest gurgling quietly while she slept. Ron did not put her down yet though, because the look on his face said that he never wanted to let her go._

_Hermione stayed silent the entire time watching Ron with a giant smile on her face, because Ron was such an amazing daddy to Rose._

_Ron then began to leave Rose's room to go back to their room, but still cradling Rose. Ron jumped slightly when he saw Hermione, clearly surprised cause he did not know she was there. he then just smiled at her and they both walked back to their room. Ron pushed the door open with his foot and entered their room. He then laid down in their bed with Rose in between the two of them. Ron then kissed Hermione on the forehead gently then kissed Rose's as well before he pulled the covers over all three of them. They then all drifted off to sleep, Ron still with a hand wrapped around Rose's little body, holding her to his chest._

* * *

Hermione could remember the day Rose had first walked, and how happy Ron had been.

_Flashback_

_It was a saturday night, and Hermione was sitting on the couch with a camera taking pictures of Ron helping Rose learn to walk. Ron was standing behind her holding her little hands in hers as he helped her walk across the living room._

_"Walk to mummy Rosie," said Ron, as she continued to stumble along towards Hermione._

_"That's it baby come'er," cooed Hermione. This made Rose extra happy so she giggle and almost ran to her mummy._

_"She did it!" cried Ron as Hermione picked Rose up and kissed her head._

_"My baby walked!" said Hermione close to tears. "I need a picture," she said handing Rose to Ron._

_Ron put Rose on the floor and knelt behind her keeping his hands wrapped around her little tummy. Hermione then took a picture and then went into the kitchen to get Rose a bottle because she was probably hungry now._

_Ron remained in the living room and sat on the couch with Rose on his lap._

_"I think you are growing up to quickly for my liking honey," said Ron to his little smiling girl._

_Hermione then entered the room with a bottle and her favourite book 'Hogwarts, a History'. She handed the bottle to Ron and settled down on the couch beside them. Ron then put the bottle in Rose's mouth and began to feed her. When Rose was done she started to play with Ron's hair. Hermione at this point couldn't concentrate on her book because she was enjoying watching Rose and Ron much more. Ron then began to tickle and play with her little toes which made Rose squeal and giggle, Ron and Hermione at this point were smiling like idiots. Ron then leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek lightly before going back to making Rose laugh - which had now become his favourite past-time._

_Hermione just sat and watched her two favourite people in the world, and at this moment she couldn't be happier._

* * *

Ron was Rose's go-to person when she was upset or she hurt herself and wanted someone to kiss it better. She also always wanted him to play with her, and he did, even when he had to play tea party, which included make-up and sparkly hair clips for Ron. Hermione had come home many times to find Ron - as Rose called him Daddylina wearing lipstick and his fringe pulled back from his face with a glittery pink headband. She just laughed and took a picture that she would most likely put on their christmas card, much to Ron's grumbling. In the long run though, Ron didn't care, because it made his baby girl happy and that was the most important thing to him, because he loved her more than anything.

Ron would do anything for his Rosie, which made him the best Daddy in the world.


End file.
